


【獒龙】舞娘

by Miiiii



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miiiii/pseuds/Miiiii
Summary: 一个先富带动后富的故事





	1. Chapter 1

  
这是他俩认识的第七年。   


  
六年前张继科包了马龙，那时候他刚二十，马龙大他三岁。 

  
那会儿马龙刚出道不久，男团主舞。   


张继科年轻气盛，他爹又有的是钱，他养个马龙很容易。他知道马龙缺钱缺得要死，好像天天要靠人民币续命一样，但除了一开始谈好的，也没向他伸过手，不管是钱还是资源。张继科找他他就来，腰也软，嗓子更软，合拍得不得了。完事儿就乖乖收拾收拾离开，也省心得不得了。   


所以才能在张继科身边跟那么久。   
  


  
中间有一次，那会儿马龙已经单飞，演过几部偶像剧的男配，暖心邻家哥哥的形象塑造得深入人心。张继科偶尔瞥过几眼，都有些怀疑那人是不是自己床上的妖精。   


那次马龙问他，张总，你什么时候腻呢。   


张继科反问他，你腻了，想走吗。   


马龙笑了，我怎么敢说腻。   


那就再说吧，张继科收紧了搂住他的手臂。   


那天晚上他没让马龙走。   


他大概知道马龙在别扭什么。   


六年里张继科只把马龙带出去过那一回。   


一个醉醺醺的胖男人指着马龙问，包他张总花了多少。 

  
张继科也没留神马龙是什么表情，举着酒杯调笑，欸，包什么包，社会主义的事儿，那能叫包养吗，那叫先富带动后富。   


说完他是不是后悔他自己也不知道。大概有些人的人生就是优渥到不需要为一时的意气埋单。   
  


  
张继科在回国的飞机上千头万绪。   


上飞机前他把航班号发给了马龙。   


从前他也曾因为生意跟马龙许久不见面，但没有一次像这样想要他。   


畸形的情愫在心头泛滥成灾，他不想去想为什么。   


他只隐约觉得，自己原来做了许多错事。   
  


  
马龙全副武装在机场等张继科。   


这有点奇怪，他摸不清张继科的用意。   


这个人向来坦率到鲁莽却又神秘到狡黠。   


他突然就想起他们刚开始的时候，张继科直接带他飞了泰国。   
  


  
那是很久之前，他们在芭提雅看红艺人演出。那天舞场里人很多很热闹，张继科看上去很兴奋。马龙一直兴致缺缺地缩在座位里，以躲避隔壁黑人大婶热情的手舞足蹈。   


追光打过来，张继科被一只染了指甲的手拉上舞台。他随着阵阵口哨和尖叫搭上舞步搂住舞者纤腰扭动。   


黑大婶双目圆睁叽里咕噜一串听不懂的语言，马龙看着张继科往舞者bra肩带下塞了沓钞票跳下舞台时胯下鼓鼓囊囊的一团轻笑。   


年轻人就是火气旺盛。   
  


  
回酒店的的士上张继科靠在后座闭目养神，突然他说，跳舞这玩意儿，不讨台下大爷开心就没意义。我不喜欢当然觉得连人妖表演都不如。   


马龙不晓得这话是否是张继科故意拿来刺自己的，但他一口嘟嘟囔囔的中国话，显然也不是要跟前排的本地司机搭腔。   


他低头抠抠手指头，才慢吞吞接上他的话头。   


哦，马龙说，那你喜欢什么样儿的。   


然而张继科几乎就是脱口而出，身子软，嗓子软。   
  


  
回到酒店他俩睡了，非普遍意义上那种。   


其间马龙都惊叹自己腰腿柔韧了得，擦着头发从浴室出来的时候他用叫哑了的嗓子问张继科，满意吗。   


张继科滑着手机屏幕故意吊了他一会儿才说，我挺喜欢的。 

  
马龙点点头，哦，你开心就好。   
  


张继科见到马龙后突然很急切地抱住他，马龙愣了愣，到底没有推开。他说，走吧，我请你吃饭。   


马龙带他到一家小饭馆，快打烊了，里面没什么人。地板湿淋淋刚拖完，风扇吱扭扭响，桌椅都泛着一层冷冷的油光。   


点了几份小炒，马龙还要了瓶二锅头。   


张继科皱着眉毛没有要喝的意思，马龙就给自己倒满。   


我出道前做练习生，这你知道。但你可能不知道在那之前我过的是什么日子。我当时念高中，家里没钱，下午一放学就到这里打工。那时候老板老板娘对我很好，会留吃的给我，客人少的时候就让我赶快回学校上晚自习。   


出道还没多久我妈生病了，我要钱才……才找你。   


菜马龙没夹几筷子，酒却喝得不少。   


他哑着嗓子说，所以我也不怪你不把我当回事儿。   


  
可是我都老大不小了，还要奢望什么呢……   


张继科搀着他走出去。   


马龙这会儿倒不说话了，只一个劲儿地笑，笑得张继科简直有点心慌。   


他说，马龙，你喝醉了。   


  
马龙笑了一会儿就停了，抬起头来盯着路灯，眼神有种说不出的悲戚。   


你说那灯像不像他，马龙问。   


张继科知道他说的是自己。   


太高了，他一直以来把自己放得太高了。   


大概我男二演得多了，马龙说，戏里总要想着讨女主角开心，所以好容易就接受了张继科那套理论，好像理所当然似的。   


他说什么跳舞就是要讨观众开心，你听听，这是人说的话吗？   


我现在才突然明白，根本不是那么回事。跳舞需得要舞者自己悦意，我现在，我现在不愿意了。   


你不愿意了，张继科咬着牙重复，脸上的肌肉一鼓一鼓，很艰难的样子，那要是他改呢，他能对你好呢。   


那我也不愿意了，马龙说，那我也不愿意了。   


张继科哆嗦了一下，不知道该不该哭，可是他说不出话来。   


而他终于知道，没有人可以不为自己的错付出代价。 


	2. Chapter 2

太过自我与没有自我，到底哪一个更可悲，张继科不清楚。只是六年下来，两人都落得了恐怕是最坏的结局。他没有想过这些起承转合间竟然夹杂了自私自利的感情，至少他以为自己该是被迷恋的那个求不得。可是到头来，马龙还是想离开他。

马龙的睫毛湿润地纠结在一起，张继科想伸手去触，最后还是停在了半空。

马龙身上有一种神性，常常用那样近乎悲悯的眼光看向他。有时候在床上他没个轻重，或者说了什么过分的话，也只能看到马龙眼睛深处的光晃了一下，然后再不起什么涟漪。好像他的目光永远是一个样子，张继科并不是什么特殊的存在。

明明就在乌烟瘴气的娱乐圈中挣扎生存，甚至顶着一个“被包养”的名号，马龙却干净得一尘不染。所有的赞誉议论诋毁都似乎触及不到他，而那些所谓被他追求的人气与名利，其实他都不在乎。就像虽然张继科包了他，他也尽力来迎合使他开心，但他心里其实一点儿都不在乎他。

可是记忆顺着旧日裂隙汩汩涌涌泄出，叫嚣着他的不甘与困惑。也许是出于奇怪的自尊，他一度觉得自己是有些特殊的。

曾经有一段时间，张继科栽了几乎是他这辈子在生意场上最大的一个跟斗，内忧外患简直让他心力交瘁。风波过去之后他和马龙见了一面，还是免不得面色灰败。

那天到最后马龙用脸颊亲昵地蹭蹭他的鬓角，拇指在他头顶发旋儿上摩挲了两下。

张继科觉得那几下很窝心，像烙饼的时候一下子就把面糊摊得平整又圆满。可是他马上又感到没由来的窝囊而羞赧，于是他自己都没意识到地侧头躲了一下。

然后马龙尴尬地顿了顿，收回手下了床。

他大概已经很疲惫了，走路直有点摇晃。但一直到他轻轻说了句我走了，都没有再回头看一眼张继科。

张继科枯想了整晚，等马龙醒过来自己要如何向他道歉，向他剖白，至少先留下他来。他甚至准备好了一套近乎恳求的说辞。

但是马龙睡醒之后除了头疼，自己说过什么却全然忘记了。他睁开眼看到张继科直勾勾地盯着自己，嗫嚅半晌问，你想要吗。

此时张继科不得不转过身子去，他真的怕自己一下子哭出来。然后他才意识到自己有多混蛋，他才意识到现在说什么都晚了。

于是他说，你走吧。

好像语义传达出现了问题或是介质有什么不寻常，过了很久马龙才明白过来。

他走之前说，我昨天说过什么吗。

张继科看看马龙头顶翘起来的一撮头发和他晨起后特有的那种温软慵懒的表情，他才意识到这六年来自己错过了多少本可以同马龙一起醒来的机会。但是现在说什么都晚了。

可即使注定要失去，他还是不甘心。

他说，你说你爱我。

他想从马龙的表情中找到哪怕一丝一毫的缝隙以证明自己还有机会。他还是投机取巧，贼心不死。

但是马龙回答得很干脆，不可能。

他不可能会爱他。

断归断，但马龙是个明星，张继科想找到他实在很容易，何况他有意地天天去跟。

于是很快就被他等到了机会。

一个中年男人在酒店走廊堵住马龙喋喋不休拉拉扯扯，后者脸色明显不佳。

于是张继科怀揣着莫名的希望乐颠颠上前去英雄救美。

张继科鸠占鹊巢瘫在马龙房间的床上。

他问马龙，你要不要谢谢我。

马龙抿抿嘴，开始解衬衫的扣子。

张继科近乎慌张地跳起来按住他的手，诚惶诚恐地解释，我要的不是这个。

马龙笑得有些惨淡，可我没有别的东西可以给你。

刚刚那人说得没有错，我就是跟你一天，也是跟了。何况我跟了你六年，只要我还在这个圈子里，就永远洗不干净。我倒无所谓要有多干净，但我觉得没意思了。

原先学的舞，我很久没有跳了，以后也不会再跳了。

张继科扳过他的肩膀问，戏呢，戏总演吧。

马龙说，不演了，再也不演了。

张继科一瞬间感觉颓丧，最后他说，那我呢。

马龙摇头，不要，我什么都不要。

张继科总以为一切都可以弥补。但实际上根本不存在什么功过相抵，恩怨两消。他的所有恶意伤害是刀，可所谓的似糖如蜜也不过是要马龙重新把肚皮上的伤口露出来给他瞧。他自以为的疼爱怜惜，却让马龙当作了一时的新鲜猎奇。

他知道人要为做错的事付出代价，可是如果这代价是叫他永失所爱，也未免太残忍了点。

这一次他终于伏在马龙肩头痛哭了一场，此刻他不再是不可一世高高在上的独裁者，他只是一个可悲的愚拙的错失了爱人的男人。

马龙很快结束了手头工作，刚好公司合约到期，他也不打算续约了。

张继科不知道他要去哪儿，这两年马龙大约也有些积蓄，如果他愿意走，大可以走的。可假如马龙已经朝前走了，他却不愿意挪窝，他怕南辕北辙，死生不复相见，他想也许马龙转一圈回来又看到自己，他们还能说说话。

他不介意付出代价得到教训，可是他们之间不能永远地只剩这个。没有马龙的日子他不能过一辈子，哪怕他现在才意识到。

张继科对自己说，我要同他由头来过。


	3. Chapter 3

张继科托人查了出入境名单，又去马龙一个朋友那里软磨硬泡。

许昕是当时同马龙一起的男团主唱，单飞之后又不温不火地唱了两年就封麦了。

张继科只是抱着试试看的态度找到他，还好他和马龙一直都有联系。

张继科在飞机上突然就想起来他俩在泰国的时候。

登上返航的飞机前，马龙在机场走丢了。

张继科承认他带马龙去泰国是有私心的，他想带他到一个飘零无依的地方去，在异国他乡繁盛而寂寥的日日夜夜把自己的心脏划开，把只能依赖张继科的种子埋进去。

但是当他鼓捣了一会儿手机抬头看不着马龙的时候，无助慌乱得如同一蓬杂乱的秋草。

他能察觉到自己的失态，他不想在马龙面前露怯，显出自己的年轻无知，他应该是主导者。

回国之后再见面，张继科总表现得蛮不在乎薄情寡义，其实他心虚得很。那以后他没再跟马龙一起去过哪儿，解剖一下内心，也不过是害怕丢了他，也就等同是丢了自己。

到底是谁无处安放。

六年后才有了答案。

现在想来他二十岁的时候真是幼稚得可笑，妄想让一个没察觉被自己在意的人完全属于自己，就像一头幼犬要这个世界臣服一样。

马龙就像冰糖葫芦上的糯米纸一样的脆薄剔透，让人想要亲近却舍不得用手去碰。你可以享受他，但他不可能被任何人拥有的。因为就算是你把他含在舌尖儿上，他也一会儿就化了。

张继科这段日子脑袋里一直有根弦儿绷着，睡也睡不好。哪怕现在他只是找到了一个微弱的方向，久违的安适的睡意却席卷而来。

陷入梦境之前，张继科最后的想法是要带马龙去荒岛。

一天一地，然后彼此相依。

他突然想起那时马龙在回国的飞机上半被他胁迫着说出的宽慰他的话，全世界只有张继科。

张继科站在对街，透过酒吧茶色的玻璃窗贪婪地看着马龙。

辗转数日，他终于又找到他。

他前额和鬓角的头发长了一些，懒洋洋极驯顺地耷着。脸上大概是长了点肉，看上去比从前要有生气。

从前张继科很喜欢马龙清瘦后背上蝴蝶骨的曲线。从背后进入他时，有时马龙会难耐地朝后仰，浸着层薄汗的肩背一靠上张继科炙热的胸膛，他又会像躲避烫伤一样地将身子向前弓去。一节一节脊椎骨的轮廓过于明显地从皮肉下透出来，直教人看了心疼。

此刻马龙正坐在吧台旁的高脚椅上，好像是在跟舞池中的什么人讲话。他开口的时候不多，多数是垂着眼睛带着浅浅的笑意听着，却不经意间显出短暂艳羡失落的脆弱模样。间或抬眼看看对方，食指在膝盖上有节奏地敲打，大约是和着舞池中的音乐。

然后他的食指忽的停了，脸上也露出惊疑的神情。舞池中的男人伸手走向他，邀他共舞。

看马龙浅皱眉头的样子像是有些为难，张继科倒希望他直截了当拒绝那个男人，像告诉自己一样告诉他，他不会再跳舞了。

可是马龙犹疑着还是把手递了过去，他大概是在回忆脑海中遗失的舞步。那个欧洲男人比他高不少，马龙像被他安安稳稳圈在怀里。两人就断续在日光虚晃的舞池里缠绵了一曲探戈。

张继科看着男人搭在马龙腰侧的手，感觉自己全部的喜怒哀乐都系在马龙的身上了。

然后他就那样不合时宜地破门而入，甚至搞反了推与拉。

那个男人识趣地到别处去了，马龙和张继科坐回到吧台边。

张继科问，阿姨呢。

马龙笑得很放松，说上午去那边广场喂鸽子，这会儿在旅馆歇着呢。

张继科问，现在身体怎么样。

看着马龙不解的神情，张继科索性就交代清楚。

马龙又笑笑，现在很好。

过了很久他又说，刚刚那是奥恰，想舞会上跟未婚妻求婚，拿我练练手。

张继科问他，为什么要跟我解释这个。

马龙也不答话只反过来又问他，那你又为什么要来找我。

张继科看着他的眼睛，马龙，再给我个机会吧，我要和你在一起。

六年的颠三倒四来拒去留，耗得人殚精竭虑危如累卵，这一句话终究还是说出了口。

张继科回国的时候马龙去机场送他。

张继科说，这次不要再走丢了。

马龙知道他说的是泰国那次，张继科怒气冲冲找到他时一瞬间眉毛就塌下来，显出失而复得的安心。

也一瞬间让他平白多了些希望。

不是对爱的奢求，只是不再无依无靠的保障。

张继科很嚣张地说，我包了你你就是我的，不能乱跑。

于是他也顺从地讲，是是是，全世界只有张继科。

多像一对爱侣。

可是回国之后他们有段时间没见，再见面时那个让他惦念的惊慌失措的年轻人变成了不动声色游刃有余的张总。

那时马龙暗自在心底发笑，你看你看，不过都是假象。

张继科走之前说，马龙，你愿意跟我走吗。

马龙半开玩笑地说，我妈还在这儿呢。

张继科不甘心地回过头来又问，那如果你是一个人呢。

马龙朝他挥挥手，如果我是一个人……你就不会认识我了啊。再给我点时间吧。


	4. Chapter 4

许昕说，张总，您又来干嘛。

张继科装聋作哑地在沙发上安顿好自己，又拍拍旁边的位置示意许昕也坐，才慢条斯理地开口。

实在不是他非要端着，而是他自己也得在说话前好好整理一下思路——

那一句酒吧里寒酸仓促的告白起到的作用也许真的非常寥寥，从他回国至今，马龙没联系他，甚至连一句回应都没有。

这种单方面袒露的感觉不好，可是那个唯一能给他解脱的人说，还需要时间。

张继科说，我要和马龙在一起。

许昕一听直接乐了，说张总他都跟您几年了，六年了吧，现在说这话，晚不晚。

张继科也明白需要时间个是多么无力的托辞。他们已经耗过一个六年，时间还不够多吗，马龙从二十三到今年二十九。

他说，那我要重新开始还可不可能。

许昕问，为什么呢，张总缺人吗。

张继科知道许昕是故意激他，但他不愿意再进一步说下去——马龙的不回应带给他的不安全让他没有办法继续。

自此恶性循环。

然后他又采用了那个可以称得上是最差劲的办法——

他问许昕，你不想继续做音乐吗，或许你会想要有一个自己的工作室。

许昕看了他半晌，叹了口气，张总，你到底不明白他想要什么。

我们很多人确实是为了钱进了娱乐圈，因为那时候没得选。

马龙单飞前我们最后一次商演，彩排前他膝盖就带伤。那天上台前他在后台跟我说，多好啊，可都不是我的。

一开始我没明白他在说什么，可是活动结束后他坐着起不来了。助理送他去医院，后来我在病房陪他。活动前休息得不好，我就睡着了。醒的时候发现他坐起来在发呆。

他看见我醒来就问，知不知道他最想做什么。没等我接话，他说，想开一家超市，只卖自己喜欢的零食，那样的话看得见的，想要的，就都是自己的。

张继科走的时候想，马龙那年伤得那么重，自己竟然不知道。也许那段时间他们恰好没有见面，也许是他根本没有留意。

许昕问他，张总，您刚刚说了多少“我要”，您想过马龙他要什么吗。

他总是刻意忽略马龙的想法来证明自己在这段关系里的决定权，最后就成了一种习惯。然而他没有想过自己的不回应是不是也让马龙不安全。

先受伤的是马龙，那他又有什么权利顾影自怜。

就像一个顽劣的孩子嬉闹时推倒了他其实很在意的小朋友，人家灰头土脸地摔了一跤，他却先哭了。幼儿园的老师跑过来牵起他们，对他说，不哭了，你给人家说句对不起就还是好孩子。可是在他还没有学会说抱歉的时候，就有人告诉他，不是犯下的所有错误都可以用对不起来消解。一场长跑比赛，他跑到自以为的终点，才发现看错了起跑线。

他像麦田里茕茕孑立的稻草人，尽力地微笑，张开双臂，却吓走了那只他唯一想要拥抱的美丽鸟儿。

张继科没想到马龙会打电话给他。

马龙说，我回国了。

张继科把自己收拾好去见他。

马龙穿了件休闲卫衣，头发剪短了，很是温暖纯良的样子。

他手里拿着半只小蜜橘，他总喜欢把上面丝丝缕缕的白色经络撕得干干净净，就像他不愿接受一份不够纯粹的感情。

张继科问，马龙，你能不能，能不能和我在一起。

——他终于学会把“你”放在“我”之前。

马龙朝他笑了，问他，为什么想要我和你在一起。

张继科回答得一点儿停顿都没有，像是这句话已经在他心头煎熬翻滚过无数次。

他决定彻彻底底地把自己向马龙敞开，带着约等于零的犹疑和接近正无穷的确定，他说，因为我爱你。

然后马龙笑了，眼底的水光又氤氲开来，鲜活灵动。

张继科终于变回了那个率真的年轻人，那个让他左牵右挂的年轻人。

他很孩子气地嘟囔，马龙，马龙我能抱抱你吗。

马龙朝他伸开手，几乎是下一秒他就被张继科紧紧地箍在怀里。他的双臂环在张继科脖子上，拇指蹭过他硬硬的发茬。

他终于感觉到这个人的深情，两人相互的迷恋和依赖。

他揉揉张继科的后脖颈儿，闷在他怀里说了句乖。


	5. Chapter 5

有一个词叫，本性难移。

马龙看着驾驶座上一言不发的张继科，突然就这么想。

他们这样就算是在一起了，那既然还都想要这样走下去，不管到底能有多久。马龙知道，他应该尽可能把挂怀着的不那么美好的过去割舍得干净一些。

只是没那么容易。

他有的时候会问自己，他开始依恋着张继科的时候，那人就是这副嚣张跋扈的模样，那他喜欢那个人，包不包括这些不那么美好的地方。有时候张继科脾气上来就带着那种骨子里去不掉的傲慢，让他不舒服。可是他不能总叫张继科改。

马龙是个会想很多的人，过于敏感的心思让他有时会过度理解一些他很在意的人的话语和行为。而张继科习惯了上位者的优越，就算再怎么神魂颠倒心有余悸，细腻体贴他暂时还做不来百分百。

其实算不上吵架。

起因是张继科想去见见马龙的母亲，他想得很简单，他是认真对待马龙，他想让马龙安心。

马龙就觉得他想得太简单了。

那样的六年过去，他以后如果不是张继科，很难说还能再过回正常的生活。再去爱上一个什么别的人，或者是没有爱情，仅仅凭借互相的好感和需要共同生活——他自问做不来。

可是张继科不一样。

所以他不能这么不负责任地过早把这段尚处在稚嫩雏形里甚至可以说是有待商榷阶段的感情上升到家庭，哪怕只是单方面的。

他希望通过沟通来避免误解，所以他一开始还很平和地跟张继科讲道理。

他说，继科儿，现在还不行。

可是张继科听不几句就要嚷嚷，来来回回的中心思想都幼稚到蛮不讲理，无非就是要马龙相信自己。到最后虽然不再坚持，却摆出了一副拒绝交流的样子。

再然后就是今天张继科突然找他，也不说要带他去哪儿。

下车后张继科硬来拉他的手，十根指头严丝合缝地交叉在一起。

张继科带他看的是一间装修一新的超市，货架上满满当当码的都是马龙平日里喜欢的零食和小玩意儿。

马龙一下子懵了，眼睛眨巴眨巴才明白过来。

这样一个被他在时光背后偷偷藏起来了的傻乎乎的梦想，甚至他自己都没有注意那上面落满了来路遥远的灰尘。然而竟有人愿意把它捡去，掸掸土擦擦灰保存好，等待一个机会幼稚地把它献宝一样捧回自己眼前。

他靠在收银台前看着张继科夸张地在空中挥舞了几下胳膊。

他说，龙，这些你看得见的，想要的，包括我，都是你的。

马龙承认这时候是真的感动。

张继科大概是看他表情有所松动，有点沾沾自喜地接着说，我送你这家超市，你不要生气了好不好。

马龙这才回过味来觉得不对劲。他不明白张继科这算什么。

两个人在观念上出现了很大的分歧，但是张继科拒绝交流。现在又送给他一间超市。这样的行为在马龙眼里或多或少地带有补偿性质，像是意图蒙混过关或是示意他要干脆掀过这页去。

而且他这一“送”，让马龙心里过不去。

说得不好听些，他这和从前又有什么分别。

但是这些张继科不知道。

他只是眼睁睁看着马龙还没听完他的话，神色就从欢喜变成了无望。

他隐隐约约琢磨着是自己说错了话。只是等他想清楚了，马龙早就走了。

他着急忙慌地开车追出去，两个街口外果然发现了正掏手机叫车的马龙。

马龙梗着脖子埋怨他，你找的这什么地方，路线乱七八糟的。

张继科垂下头去，像只犯了错的奶狗。他一点一点蹭到马龙身边，把脸埋在马龙颈窝里。

他不停地说，对不起，龙，我错了。

马龙问他，你哪里错了。

张继科只顺着他说，我哪里都错了。

还有一个词叫，矫枉过正。

张继科不想因为自己收敛不住的坏脾气再失去马龙。可是没有人教过他，怎样爱一个人，不让他再害怕。

这个过程或许很艰难。

他不怕难，他就怕马龙对他失望。

而对于马龙，比起趾高气昂，张继科低眉顺眼的样子更让他没辙。

他们浪费了六年的时间，某方面契合得是不错，但是性格上相差太多。

有时候真不禁要怀疑，真实吗，可行吗。

但是马龙还愿意跟张继科一起走下去，怎样爱一个人，实在是个艰深晦涩的问题。可只要还和张继科在一块儿，他就愿意学。

淌过这一片山洪，他知道，他的爱人还抱着柱子，还在等。


	6. Chapter 6

张继科得有段时间没联系马龙了。

他们的关系进展得温吞亲昵，像极了轻摇蒲扇下文火熬煮的糖粥，甜味慢悠悠地舒展开，终会渗透进方方面面。

张继科偶尔约他出来，或者他去找张继科。有时候到处逛逛，随便吃些什么，漫无目的，大部分都是这样虚度时光。如此现状说不上多好，但也足够让他们满足。因承受不住纯粹的想念而见面，确实是件很美的事情。两个这些年来连受伤诉苦都模棱两可的人，在轻巧纤细的感情面前不敢冒进。

马龙想，大约像张继科似的青年人正适合这样游离态的自由散漫，受不住束缚，禁不起落定。

一想到他，马龙不自觉要皱着眉头又勾起嘴角。那个捉摸不透的人，有时候信誓旦旦地犯倔，有时候又畏葸不前地犹疑。想什么来什么，还是像个孩子。

所以张继科带着嘴角的淤血来找他的时候，马龙着实给吓了一跳。

他手脚忙乱地想去拿药箱，张继科按下他的胳膊把他拉回沙发上坐下，脑袋搁在他腿上仰着。拱了拱找到一个舒适的姿势，又闷闷不乐地说，没事儿，处理过了。

大概是怕扯到伤口，他的声音怪怪的，瓮声瓮气又显得十分委屈。

龙啊，龙啊，他抬脸看着他，声音像墙面上汇成一股而又受重力下坠的油漆，有几分失真。马龙也像是顺理成章地没捕捉到他遮遮掩掩的下半句。

他俩的事情马龙的母亲晓得七八分。先前马龙被包养，本就是个圈子里大半公开的秘密。他又没有父亲，母亲那里自然是少不了各式杂糅拼接的闲话。

母亲心疼他，从不过问插手。唯一一次同他讲起，还是在柏林的时候。那时他刚在机场送走了张继科，回到旅馆之后就一直坐在窗边发呆。

睡前母亲过来给他温了一杯牛奶。

她什么也不问，看着自己坚韧却多舛的儿子坐在落地窗前，把头埋进膝间，肩膀若有若无地抽动。

马龙最后说，妈，去睡吧。

回国的飞机上，马龙问，妈，我和他，如果可能……您同意吗。

幸而他得到的是肯定的答复。

开心对马龙而言是一个遥远而模糊的概念。前些年他总是过得很累，圈子里勾心斗角人多眼杂，面对着张继科又要不自觉地提心吊胆。

但他总尽力试图要让别人开心，这个别人，比如张继科。

他身边所珍爱的朋友亲人，一圈圈下来，他并没有剩下多少希冀留给自己。

刚开始的时候他还拿一句你开心就好噎过张继科，现在不会了，他要他们都能开开心心。

张继科打电话给他。

龙，他说，前些天我跟家里摊牌了。

他还没来得及惊讶，张继科在电话那头接着说，今天我终于成功啦。

马龙几乎可以想象张继科难过却又得意的表情，眼底忽闪着光影，义无反顾的样子。

这个男人以痛吻他却又报他以歌。

后来他们又去了芭提雅。

从坐上去舞场的的士开始，张继科就显得十分异常，一个劲儿在后排焦躁不安地扭动。

马龙摸不着头脑，只当他是故地重游往事涌上心头所以良心不安。

表演刚开场的时候张继科就溜了，混在后台涌出的一群身着长裙戴着夸张羽毛头饰的舞蹈演员之间消失了。

马龙只盼他别闹什么幺蛾子，没再多想就专心观看。

演出结束张继科还没回来，手机打不通，马龙不认路也不敢乱跑，只能在观众席原地等。

直到人都走光了，观众席上的灯灭了，马龙一下子坐回去。

舞台上音乐却又响起来，然后从幕布后款款走出一个模糊的身影。

那个身影高大健硕，马龙知道那是张继科了。于是他有点惊喜有点感动，还生出一点儿莫名的小期待。

——直到追光打在他身上，各种细细碎碎的亮片反射出晃眼的光。

“是谁，送你来到我身边。

“是那，圆圆的明月，明月。

“是那潺潺的山泉，是那潺潺的山泉，是那潺潺的山泉，山泉……”

张继科以莫名的勇气又唱又跳，还要求马龙上台互动，然后非要教他自己刚学会的舞。

还不乐意人腰扭得比他灵活。

他搂着马龙的腰问他，马龙马龙我能亲亲你吗。

马龙看了看他妖艳的妆容说，你这我现在有点儿下不去嘴。

张继科放开他说，那你等着我其实还准备了一首《女儿情》。

马龙一把拉住他，别别别，亲就亲。

等张继科把脸上的妆卸掉，回了酒店反而臊得不好意思看马龙了。

马龙故意逗他，一个劲儿戳他后脊梁，诶继科儿你跳得挺不错啊。

张继科闷着没说话，过了半天才哼哧哼哧开口，半认真又半撒娇。

他问，龙你现在开心吗。

马龙笑着说，开心啊。


	7. 一个共同富裕的番外

其实搬家挺累的。

要收拾掉生活呼吸的痕迹，走出习以为常的区域，或者彻头彻尾舍弃故去的记忆，到一个陌生全新的地方把一切重新安放。

但如果是和爱人搬去同住。

张继科看着衣帽间还没来得及分开挂好的衣服，客厅里堆成小山的毛绒玩具下压着他的游戏手柄，甚至尚未达成统一意见的浴室里物品的摆放顺序……这些事物酝酿着，把空荡而冷清的新家一点点填满生活的气息。一切显出恰到好处的充实和忙碌，也许再加上一点点杂乱，因为他们的生活终于重叠交织在一起。

他终于可以顺理成章地赖在马龙身边，他们可以在一口锅里面煮饭吃，可以把两人的衣服混在一起塞进洗衣机，可以在对应同一扇门的钥匙上挂同款的吊坠，他可以向马龙撒娇说我们回家，回我们家。

他可以占用马龙以后的生活，也可以把自己的分一半给他。

或者干脆说，他以后就可以过，真正的，他们的生活。

吃过晚饭马龙躺在沙发上看电视，衣摆翻起来，露出一小截软似象牙白水缎的腰身。张继科鬼迷心窍把刚洗过碗还凉冰冰的手掌贴上去，马龙惊叫一声弹开，顺手拿靠枕砸他。他又笑嘻嘻赖过去讨饶，把马龙圈在怀里，状似镇定自若地看电视。

频道切了一圈，张继科低头专心剥荔枝，剥好一颗就顺手喂给马龙。荔枝水嫩嫩圆滚滚的，马龙越吃越开心，拍着张继科的胳膊催他快点剥。

张继科说，龙，不吃了，上火。

马龙晃他的胳膊，再一个，就一个。

张继科笑话他，多大的人了，还像小朋友似的贪嘴。

结果最后一个变质了，马龙一嚼满嘴都苦。他跳起来找垃圾桶，张继科跟在后面着急，怎么了怎么了，这个坏了吗，快吐掉。

张继科直接伸手接在马龙下颌处，让他把那个荔枝吐在了手心儿里。

张继科洗了手出来，马龙正抱着一包糖挑挑捡捡。

黑糖话梅含在嘴里刚开始还有点酸，张继科看着马龙的小脸皱成一团，觉得还挺好玩。

他凑过去亲亲马龙，然后咂咂嘴说，挺甜的。

他们就像这样的味道，开始难免有揪心的酸，但是以后会全部全部都是甜。

马龙热气腾腾地从浴室里出来，软绵绵看了张继科一眼。

张继科顺着马龙白皙的后背一点点吻下去，捏了一把腰侧的软肉，闷笑了一声说，长肉了。

马龙不满地哼哼，滑溜溜的大腿根去蹭张继科的小臂，还扭过身子来用手指戳了戳他的下腹。

张继科笑着亲亲他的眉心说，马龙你一点儿都不乖。

马龙在浴缸里拍水花儿玩，乖乖让张继科给他做清理。擦干身上的水珠，扑倒床上裹着被子舒舒服服打了个滚儿。

张继科从背后抱住他，下巴抵着他的肩窝。马龙的后背好像可以感觉得到他宽厚温热的胸膛和他满腔的爱意。

张继科又探过头来隔着睡衣轻吻马龙的肩头——他今天似乎特别执着于亲吻。

马龙突然问，继科儿你今天好奇怪啊，你原来不这样的。

张继科说，我以后都这样。

他不敢去计算从前错过的美好，重归于好之后的每一次拥抱和接吻他都由衷地珍重。这还是和好之后他们头一次做，也是第一次马龙的每一个眼神与动作都向他毫不掩饰地袒露爱意与依恋。

张继科的内心有点儿酸酸甜甜的小膨胀，就像那颗话梅糖——马龙还愿意跟他做更亲密的事情。

马龙还愿意。

这样的认知让他眼眶发热，所有无谓的坚持一瞬间都可以为了这个人瓦解剥落。

马龙翻过身来抱住张继科，眼角湿漉漉的。

他把脑袋埋在张继科的胸口。

他越是贴紧他，越是能清晰地感受到他的呼吸和心跳。张继科想要抒发满腔滚烫的爱意，却又害怕灼伤了自己。

爱情让他们变了个样子。有人学会恰当地索取和依赖，有人学会适度地体贴和退让。爱情让他们像个小孩子，又像个真正成熟的大人。

马龙说，没关系，继科儿。我们的一辈子还很长。


End file.
